Panauan Civil War
The Panauan Civil War occurred in 2010 when several rebel groups such as the Roaches, Reapers, and Ular Boys rose in rebellion against Pandak Panay's Panauan dictatorship with the assistance of major regional powers such as the United States, Russia, China, and Japan, who all sent troops to the island to secure the vital oil fields for their own gain. The conflict saw Panay attempt to fire nuclear missiles at the intervening countries, but the missiles were all disabled by the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) agent Rico Rodriguez before they could leave Panauan airspace, and the civil war resulted in the death of Panay and the destruction of the country's oil fields by the nuclear missiles. The destruction of the oil led to the foreign powers falling back, as they no longer had any interests in the country; a US-friendly government was installed in the place of Panay. Background The Panay family ruled over Panau with an iron fist since the 1980s, when the United States installed the businessman Papa Panay as the dictator of the island nation. The Soviet Union- and China-backed communist and socialist rebels were crushed and political repression took place, and the government adopted a style of neo-fascism that led to militarization and nationalism. In 2009, Panay's son Pandak Panay had him assassinated in a car bombing, seizing power and becoming the new dictator of Panau. After this coup, the weary people of Panau decided to rise up against the government, with the communist Roaches, criminal Reapers, and nationalist Ular Boys going into all-out rebellion against Panay's government. The result was international interest in the country, as big countries such as the United States and China felt that they had an opportunity to support the rebels in exchange for control over the oil fields after their victory. The USA sent the Central Intelligence Agency to the island to assist the rebels and overthrow the government, with agent Tom Sheldon going into hiding and contacting agent Rico Rodriguez under the nickname "Sloth Demon" (an anagram of his name). With boots on the ground, the CIA was able to assist the uprising against the government of Panay. War Arrival of the CIA exploding]]At the start of the conflict, Rico Rodriguez and a few other CIA agents headed towards the island in a helicopter, and Rodriguez was told by his mission handler Maria Kane that Agent Sheldon might have gone rogue with Pandak Panay's government, so he might have to kill his old boss. Kane told Rodriguez all about the situation, saying that Pandak had killed Papa Panay and taken control of the government, which was no longer friendly to the US. Kane showed Rodriguez some cards about the mission, but the helicopter came under fire from Panauan flak guns (ironically supplied to them by the US), and Rodriguez was forced to jump out. He grabbed his PDA from CIA agent Marshall, who was killed, and he set out to recover all of the cards before the locals could get to them. Rodriguez infiltrated the Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi base in the Berawan Besar Mountains and collected a card and some weapons, killing a few guards along the way. Rodriguez used a flak gun to shoot down a Panauan helicopter as well as to blow up parts of the base, and he collected all of the memory cards and destroyed some SAMs so that he could escape. He was exfiltrated by helicopter, and Kane informed him that he needed to find Karl Blaine, the last CIA agent on the island. Panau Falls Casino ]]Shortly after, Pandak Panay announced that he was going to close down the Panau Falls Casino, Tanah Raya, calling it a "den of foreign decadence" and saying that all "foreign criminals" would be tried before deportation and that those who helped them would be tried for treason. Rodriguez and Kane headed to Karl Blaine's residence, only to find Agent Jade Tan, who informed them that Blaine was probably at the casino, as he was a gambling addict and alcoholic. Rodriguez headed there and rescued Blaine after taking down two helicopters and several troops, and he covered Blaine from the roof of his car as he sped away from the casino. Blaine uploaded information to Rodriguez's PDA about the rebels in the country, and he told him that Sheldon was said to be in the jungle leading a militia, either for the government or against the government. Rodriguez decided to go and investigate by working together with the rebels so that he could find out where Sheldon was. Category:Wars